Macroalgae and/or microalgae constitute a large source of available protein. Depending upon the identity, some macroalgae and/or microalgae contain a high amount of fiber, as well as other antinutritional factors and undesirable compounds, such as glucosinolates, phytic acid or phytates, sinapine and sinigrin. The fiber and antinutritional factors present in the protein render the macroalgae and/or microalgae unattractive as a source of protein for commercial uses.
One method of separating the protein from the fiber, anti-nutritional factors and other undesirable compounds has been to dissolve the macroalgae and/or microalgae protein in a high ionic strength (i.e. high salt content) aqueous solution. This results in the protein dissolving in the aqueous solution, while the fiber is insoluble. However, the salt is difficult and uneconomical to remove and recover from the resultant protein solution.